A Different Look
by down on luck
Summary: What happens when Sora changes her look? What happens when Tai doesn't recognize her? Some changes should never be made... unless you're looking for trouble.
1. Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and the characters. They are the righteous property of Toei.   
  
" Do I look like a boy?" asks a young teen of fifteen as she sits in front of the mirror.   
  
" Well..." ponders the other girl sitting on the bed, " in a way you do look act like a boy but I'm pretty sure no one will mistaken you for one."   
  
" No Mimi, I mean my clothes and hair," the girl by the mirror turns around. "Are they not boyish."  
  
" Sora, you're a tomboy."   
  
The girl hesitates, " You think people will like me in this way?" she asks finally.   
  
" Of course, I never doubt that."  
  
"..."  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
" No, it's just that everyone in school has a boyfriend and I'm here stuck with no one."  
  
" Oh, Sora, look at me. I'm stuck with no one, too."   
  
" But you would have a better chance with boys then me."   
  
" So what do you want me to do?"  
  
" Mimi... I never dream that I would ask you this but..." she takes a deep breath, " I want to be more girly."   
  
" Sora, are you serious?!" Mimi gaps astonishingly.   
  
Sora takes another deep breath, " Yes, I am serious."   
  
" Oh Sora!!! I never thought you'd never ask?!" she quickly gets up, opens her closet, and begins to fumble through them.   
  
" What are you doing?"   
  
" What does it look like I'm doing? Getting you this makeover of course!"   
  
" Mimi, are you sure you know what you're doing?"  
  
" Of course! I've have many experiences in this field."  
  
" How?"   
  
" Playing dress up with my dolls."  
  
" Figures."   
  
^^^^^  
  
" Hey Tai, over here!" yells a boy with spiked blonde hair.   
  
" Hey Matt, what's up!" greets Tai.  
  
" Nothing, just two birds and some clouds." Matt replies looking up at the sky.  
  
" Really funny," Tai mumbles as Matt laughs.   
  
" Sorry, Tai but you should've seen the look on your face when I said that," Matt couldn't help laughing.   
  
" So why did you call me?"   
  
" It just that you've been so gloomy these days. What's wrong?"  
  
" Nothing really,"   
  
" No really, you do have something on your mind."   
  
" Okay, I admit that I've been having some... girl... troubles lately."  
  
" Girl troubles?"  
  
" Yeah,"   
  
" What is it?"  
  
" Well... "  
  
" Oh, come on Tai, you can tell me."  
  
" Its Sora... I've been..."   
  
" Oh I get it. You like her don't you?"  
  
" Well, in a way, yeah."   
  
" So what's so tough about that?"  
  
" Matt, its Sora!" cries Tai," Not any girls I met down the street. What if she doesn't feel the same way?"  
  
" You can at least try."   
  
" But it'll ruin our friendship if she doesn't feel the same way."  
  
" Well, I don't know what you should do then."   
  
" I knew you'd say that."   
  
" Cheer up buddy, things will work out."   
  
" I hope," says Tai gloomily.   
  
" Let's go to the mall and meet up with the others, maybe they can give you an answer."   
  
Tai nods.   
  
^^^^^  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" screams Sora as she stares at herself in the mirror. "This is too revealing!!!!!"   
  
" Geez, Sora," says Mimi. " It isn't that bad."   
  
" But the top is too revealing! I've never worn anything that revealing!"   
  
" Well, that's what girls are wearing nowadays." informs Mimi. " I thought you wanted to be more like a girl."   
  
" I do but... this wasn't what I had in mind..."   
  
" Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Mimi reassures her friend. " Let's go to the mall and I'll help you pick out the ones you need."   
  
" Mimi, I'm not going out in this!"   
  
" You look fine Sora! In fact you look perfect in that outfit!"   
  
" But... "   
  
" Just go!" Mimi drags Sora out the door.   
  
^^^^^  
  
It was from hair-style to shoes to clothes to anything you can think of to change a regular tomboy to fit in with the popular chicks. By the time the operation is done, Sora doesn't even recognize herself in the mirror.  
  
" Perfect!" exclaims Mimi as she places in her final touch, " Now wear this... and this... to school, and ... "   
  
Sora just sits there on the bench with a bag in one hand and the other hand resting her head. She sighes. Maybe this girly thing is a little too much for her.  
  
" Oh no! Sora, I think I left my purse in the store!" cries Mimi, " I'll go and see if it's still there!" Mimi runs off and leaves Sora all alone on the bench. Sora sits and watches over the bags. Out of the corners of her eyes, she spots Tai and Matt walking in her direction.   
  
" As I was saying Tai... " Matt begins but stops when he realizes that Tai is not listening.   
  
" Tai? Hello?" Matt waves his hands around.   
  
Tai quickly snaps back to Matt. " Oh, I'm sorry Matt, but I wasn't really paying attention to you." And he sneeks a peek back at Sora.  
  
" Tai, what about Sora?" Matt notices his staring.   
  
" Oh Sora! I'll just talk to her later." He says absentmindly and walks over to where Sora sits.   
  
Matt sighs. " Tai never misses a pretty face." (I don't hate Tai or anything, in fact I have neutral feelings for him so please don't feel offended by this statement. Please?)  
  
" Hi, what's your name?" asks Tai  
  
" Excuse me?" asks Sora surprised that Tai doesn't recognize her.   
  
" I asked you what's your name?"   
  
" Maybe I should play with him for awhile and see just what kind of a guy Tai is." Sora smirks to herself, " Not telling you," she answers.   
  
" Oh well, I'm Tai,"   
  
" Great, nice to meet you," smiles Sora and looks back to the bags.   
  
" Ummm... are you waiting for someone?"   
  
" A friend of mine."   
  
" Where is she?"  
  
" She's..." Sora begins.  
  
"SORA!!!!" yells Mimi from the other direction.  
  
"Uh-oh" Sora thinks.   
  
To be continued... 


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and probably never will.   
  
A/N: Everything in *...* are the character's thought.   
  
" Sora!" Mimi cries out from the other stand.   
  
" Sora?!" asks a surprised Tai.   
  
" Umm..." Sora looks shock, " Mimi, that was fast."   
  
" Hey guys!" Mimi greets Tai and Matt. She witnesses everything.  
  
" Mimi, is that Sora?!" Tai asks.   
  
" Of course! What did you think?"   
  
Donk! Tai faints.   
  
Sora rushes over and shakes Tai awake. " Tai wake up!"   
  
Tai opens his eyes and sees Sora.  
  
" You-" he faints again.   
  
" Great!" she sighes, " I change and Tai doesn't recognize me! He even tries to put a move on me! I wonder what would happen next."   
  
Pulp! A water balloon falls on top of Sora. She looks up and sees two boys laughing hysterically at her soaked dress and hair. Matt and Mimi are staring at her in disbelief.   
  
" Stupid mouth!"   
  
" Sora, are you okay?" Mimi asks her friend after recovering from total shock.  
  
" Fine! Just need to clean up a bit." A very red-faced Sora walks towards the restroom.   
  
" Umm... Sora, the restroom is over there." Mimi points to the other direction.   
  
" I knew that!" And she heads to where Mimi was pointing. Mimi follows just in case.   
  
Matt looks down at the fainted Tai. He pokes him. Tai opens one eye.   
  
" Man, you are so dead," says Matt.   
  
" I didn't mean any of it, honest! I'm not a player! I don't even know how to be one!"   
  
" Tell that to Sora, she's in the restroom."   
  
" Right, tell Sora," Tai repeats to himself while he heads to the restroom.   
  
" Uh, Tai, the restroom will be THAT way," Matt points to the opposite direction.   
  
" R-right," Tai turns and heads the other way.   
  
Matt grins to himself, " This I got to see,"   
  
^^^^^  
  
" Sora, are you sure you're okay?" Mimi asks in concern.   
  
Sora has her head stuck in the sink and the faucets turn on in full blast.   
  
" Bbrroupt?"   
  
" You know, I really don't think this is a good time to wash your hair," commented Mimi.  
  
" Blurioept?"   
  
" Aren't you suffocating?"   
  
" Uroulopet?"  
  
" Sora!!"   
  
" What?"   
  
Click! Veeerrrorommm!!!!! Goes that machine that blow-dry your hand or face.  
  
" Ahhhhh... this feels sooooo good!" Sora breathes in the air.   
  
" Sora?"   
  
" Huh? I can't hear you!"   
  
" Are you sure you're okay?" yells Mimi a little louder   
  
" What do you mean?"   
  
" About Tai and all?"   
  
" Tai, Tai who?"   
  
" Taichi Kamiya, that's who!"   
  
" That Tai? Oh, screw him!"   
  
" Sora?"   
  
" Yeah?"   
  
" People are staring,"   
  
" Well, screw them, then,"   
  
Mimi sighs, " She's really got it bad,"   
  
^^^^^  
  
" Tai, you can't go in there!"   
  
" Why not?"  
  
" Well, geez Tai, I wonder why too?" Matt points to the girl's symbol on the door.   
  
Tai blushes, " I knew that," he mumbles in embarrassment.   
  
" We'll wait for them out here," Matt drags his friend to some benches by the doors.   
  
" Dang, what's taking them so long,"   
  
" Girls need time to talk. This could be awhile,"   
  
" I hope she didn't get the wrong idea,"   
  
" Don't hope, she did,"   
  
" Thanks a lot, Matt,"   
  
" You're welcome,"  
  
^^^^^  
  
Sora and Mimi are the only ones left in the room.   
  
Sora is changing in one of the stalls.   
  
" Mimi, can you hand me my shirt?"   
  
Mimi throws the shirt over the door.  
  
Plonk!  
  
" Mimi!"  
  
" Sorry!" ^_^|  
  
Sora comes out of the stalls. She has to keep her top because her shirt fell into the toilet.   
  
" Sora, why are you ignoring me?"   
  
" Uh, what?"   
  
" Exactly my point,"   
  
" I'm sorry, Mimi. I'm just really upset with Tai."   
  
" How come?"   
  
" Well, you see, I always thought Tai would be the type of guy a girl can trust. Just a really nice guy. When he saw me today, he didn't recognize me. So I decide to play a little trick on him. Unfortunately, I didn't get the chance."   
  
" Then why are you mad at him?"   
  
" Coming over to me believing that I was a complete stranger is enough proof. I never thought Tai to be like this,"   
  
" All guys are like that,"   
  
" Forget it Mimi, you won't understand,"   
  
Mimi blinks. There is something strange about this situation. Suddenly it hits her.   
  
" Sora?"   
  
" Yes, Mimi,"   
  
" I believe I have solved the mystery,"   
  
" What mystery?"   
  
" The mystery why you are acting this way," announces Mimi, posing like Sherlock Holmes.   
  
" ... "   
  
" I suspected something wrong when you ask me to give you a make-over. I didn't know then what it was. But after what I have seen I must say that it's all fits perfectly now. The make-over, about being more girly, without a boyfriend, and now this. Sora, this can only point to one thing. You like Tai."   
  
" No! I don't!" Sora blushes seven shades of red. " I DO NOT like Tai!"   
  
" Denial, I can see it now,"   
  
" Mimi!"   
  
" You know you do, Sora. Face it, you like Tai. Is that so bad?"   
  
" ... "   
  
Mimi grabs Sora's hand and pulls her toward the door.   
  
" Mimi! What are you doing?"   
  
" Taking you to see Tai."   
  
" But I-"   
  
" Hey, Tai!" Mimi greets the boy sitting on the bench outside the girl's restroom.   
  
" Here, Tai! Sora's got something to tell you!" Mimi shoveles her friend in Tai's direction.   
  
" Mimi!" Sora hisses through clenched teeth.   
  
But before she say anything, Tai begins to apologize.   
  
" Listen Sora, I'm truly, sincerely sorry about how I acted today. I hope you didn't get the wrong idea that I was something dirty because I'm not. I just couldn't resist it. You've changed so much when you wear a dress. I've always known you to be the tomboyish type so I didn't really realize it was you. I'm really, really sorry. If you thought I was putting a move on you, then I'll honesty admit that I was but only a bit. Please believe me. I hope we're still friends even after this. I'd really hate to lose you." At this, Tai concludes his little speech and cowers.   
  
Sora is speechless, " Tai..."   
  
" I know, you hate me now,"   
  
" What did you mean, you'll really hate to lose me?"   
  
Tai fiddles his fingers nervously. " I-I-I-"   
  
" W-well, what I meant was... was-"   
  
" He meant that he likes you!" Matt yells from behind.   
  
" Matt! You traitor!"   
  
" And a lot, too!"   
  
" You are so dead, man!" Tai chases after a frantic Matt.   
  
Sora stands there. *He likes me.*  
  
Mimi patts her back, " This is so great, now he shares the same feeling with you,"   
  
Sora just stands there. *He likes me!*  
  
^^^^^  
  
Tai sits on the bleachers before his soccer practice. He's slipping on a bottle of coke. Just then Sora appears out of nowhere with a wide grin glued on her face.   
  
" Hey Tai!" she greets cheerfully.   
  
Tai chokes on his coke.   
  
" H-hey, Sora," He notices her smile, *Sora, smile, is she on crack?*  
  
Sora sits next to him. *Dang, she is one crack*  
  
" About yesterday..."   
  
*Please, please don't kill me now! Have mercy, Sora!*  
  
Sora looks at Tai. He is staring at her with big, bulging eyes.   
  
" Tai, what's wrong?"   
  
" Um... nothing," he looks away.   
  
" As I was saying, about yesterday, what Matt said-"   
  
*She's going to kill me! She's going to kill me! Nooooooooooooo!!!!!*  
  
" That you like me-"   
  
*Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!*  
  
" A lot-"   
  
*Noooooo(pause)Is it me or is she taking a really long time finishing her sentence?(pause)oooooooo!!!!!!!!*  
  
" And I just want to say-"   
  
*Noooooo- eh, you get the idea*  
  
" that I like you too,"   
  
*Noooo- huh?*   
  
" You do?" Tai gapes at her.   
  
Sora nods.   
  
Tai couldn't believe it. She likes him back. It is the happiest day of his life. Just then the soccer coach blows his whistle to begin practice. Sora grabs Tai's hand.   
  
" Let's go, we don't want to be late,"   
  
" So you're not angry at me?"   
  
" Tai, I couldn't stay angry at you for too long," she laughs.   
  
Tai grins at her.   
  
" Sora, I love you,"   
  
" What did you say, Tai?"   
  
" N-nothing, nothing at all," Tai smiles innocently.   
  
Sora eyes him suspiciously.   
  
*I love you too, Tai* she replies secretly.   
  
^^^^^  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Flames are welcome. 


End file.
